


The Forward March Of Science Doesn't Ask Permission

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Dwampyverse Salt Mine [4]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, my own take on the whole ions thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: What else is a teenage researcher gonna do?
Series: [collection] Dwampyverse Salt Mine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Forward March Of Science Doesn't Ask Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night back in August. Prompt: Ancestry.

"But how does Murphy's Law even _work_?" Zack groaned, leaning back in his chair. "Bad luck can't be _genetic_, it doesn't make sense!"

Melissa twirled a pencil between her fingers. "You know, I've been asking the same question-"

"Of course you have."

"-and I think I'm getting close. I can tell you this much, it's _not_ ions. I tested years ago, and nothing. Milo's just like you or me, except the Murphy's Law thing. So's his dad."

"Milo's dad let you test him?"

"Of course not! I took one of his spare hard hats one day-"

"...Of course you did."

**Author's Note:**

> Things that don't break my suspension of disbelief: an unexplained force that causes significant collateral damage around certain people in highly unlikely ways.
> 
> Things that _do_ break my suspension of disbelief: <s>attempts to explain it through</s> "ions".
> 
> I really thought they were setting up something with Melissa's conspiracy theorist research bunker in season 1, too :c


End file.
